


Stuck here with you

by Cheezwizz0312



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: (bellas mentioned), Cringe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezwizz0312/pseuds/Cheezwizz0312
Summary: Beca Mitchell isn't really the type of person touchy person, but it doesn't really help when you're stuck in the closet with the youngest bella who's literally a giraffe compared to her vertically challenging height.





	Stuck here with you

It's one of Bellas nights where they usually spend it drinking, playing, watching movies and stuffs. Chloe Beale isn't really the type of a person who intrudes someone's personal privacy but she reasoned to herself that it was for Beca, her best friend, who is giving heart-eyes for their legacy. And honestly, it wasn't about the alcohol, Beca has been like that for a while, she just didn't knew when was the exact date. As much as she wants for Beca to take it on her own time and own pace, Chloe knew it will take too long and honestly, might not even considering that Beca isn't really the one to handle emotions well. And she didn't like the closeness happening between Benji and Emily.

So, Chloe made a plan(she might had ask Stacie for a little help too.).

At first, Stacie thought it was a little bit ridiculous. A plan that is needed to be perfectly calculated and one wrong step from Beca or Emily could have ended their preparations such a waste of time and effort, but Chloe told her to believe in aca-gods and such. Besides, she was just as excited for Chloe for this plan to work. Stacie knew the long time hard crush of Emily to Beca, so she agreed. 

The two made their way in Emily's room which is quite spacious enough and has the main ingredient for the main event, Emily's closet. They arranged her closet to make some space and making sure to leave the door open. Now, here comes the fun part. They started lubricating the floor, not enough for them to slip, but for a certain drunk friends. Satisfied in their art, as Chloe said they head back to the living room grinning to each other as they took a beer of their own.

The bellas kept partying, drinking and playing. As the night goes deeper, Emily started to feel her head hurting and the room spinning. She probably had too much drink than she thought, but having to spend time with Bellas is so much fun so she didn't mind. Although, Chloe and Stacie who had noticed it have different plan in their mind.

“Hey, Em. I think you should take a rest.” Stacie called out as she look to Emily with a hint of concern in her eyes.

“I think so too, the room's kinda spinning for me anyway, I'll go head back to my room.” Emily said not before stumbling up in the sofa in which caused Stacie to giggle a little.

“Beca! Come here and help Emily to pick herself up!” Chloe chirped in, grinning in her mind as the plan is going smoothly, for now.

“Geez, why me?” Beca asked although proceeding into putting Emily's arm over her shoulder, careful as she can.

“Because you're the perfect human crutch for Emily! Stacie and I had to do the cleanings anyway! See you tom!” Chloe reasoned giving Beca peck in her cheek before proceeding to drag Stacie away in a reasonable distance that won't make Beca suspicious at least.

With Emily in her arms, they slowly made their way upstairs, stumbling every few steps because of how small Beca is. Though, it was easy since Emily was just going with the flow probably too drunk to talk.

Beca sighed, who even gave her this much drink anyways. 

Beca opened the door in Emily's room and as soon as they stepped inside, they slipped in somehow oily floor of Emily's room straight to her somehow opened up closet, with the closet instantly closing and everything just happened to fast and to surreal that Beca didn't even know how to react, so is Emily. 

Rationally thinking, Beca pushed the closet door open but it won't budge. Beca sighed, realizing immediately that this was some form of prank from one of the Bellas. Although, it didn't help that she was stuck with the Legacy who she is crushing on.

“Hey, Legacy.” Beca nudge the girl softly, not wanting to hurt her or anything for that matter. Though, Emily was quick to respond, jumping to the side, hitting her head while all the reaction seemed from adrenaline rushing on her body.

“O-owh. Oh my stars! Beca! What are you doing here? Are we kidnapped?! Where are we?!” Emily panicked, it was cramped and dark in the place they were. 

“Calm down, Legacy. We're just stuck in your closet.” 

That seemed to do the trick as she felt the Legacy's breathe stabled.

“Probably some Bellas doing prank with us.”

“Oh stars, well this could have been worse.” Emily sighed and somehow sobering up, the hit must've done it.

Beca chuckled, Emily froze it wasn't a normal thing to see the captain of Bellas to laugh without sarcasm, let alone chuckle.

“There's only one thing worse than being stuck here though.” Beca said looking straightly in Emily's brown eyes.

“Hm?” Emily tilted her head, questions running through her mind.

“Being stuck here with you.”

And Emily bursted.

“Oh shoot. Sorry! I know I'm not the best person to be with and it sucks if you really hate me that much but to be honest I'm too clumsy and heavy which is probably why the reason we're stuck here in the first place and you would rather spend the night with Chloe rather than someone li-” Emily stopped as she felt a hand in her mouth.

“You're ranting, Em.” 

Emily froze for the 2nd time of the night, Beca being uncharacteristically out of character tonight but she didn't mind the warmth Beca's hand left in her mouth.

“G-geez. I-I didn't mean it that way.” Beca said, scratching the back of her head, which Emily probably wouldn't see considering how dark the closet is. 

“I know I'm not good at this but there's really nothing worse if you're stuck with your crush right? Especially, knowing they don't have the chance to be with them in the first place.” 

It has been few minutes and there was still no reply in Emily's side making Beca feel awkward and rethinking if she shouldn't just have confessed after all. If it can be even called confession. Seconds later, she hears shuffling as if Emily's finding for something. Finally, Emily found it, Beca's face. She slowly closed the distance between them, their heart picking up the beat and them feeling their hot breathes against each other's lips. It was Emily who took the first step but Beca was the one who sealed the deal.

True that Beca Mitchell isn't really the type of person touchy person, but it doesn't really help when you're stuck in the closet with the youngest bella who's literally a giraffe compared to her vertically challenging height. 

But she doesn't mind. Not when she feels Emily's returning her kiss just as eager as she is. But knowing that the younger Bella is returning the same feelings as she have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is actually my first attempt in writing Bemily and also had been a while since the last time I wrote. Anyways, I know it had been to force and isn't really that nice of a fic but I was just getting some warm up before I take writing again seriously. Truth to be told, I haven't been getting inspirations in which why this sucks hard. I promise to bring back with a fic that will satisfy me and you guys as well.


End file.
